The present invention is in the technical field of firearms. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of ammunition feeding device retention. More particularly still, the present invention is in the field of firearm retention devices that lock or arrest the movement of an ammunition feeding device until the firearm action is disassembled.
Semi-automatic firearms have been known for a long time. The first semi-automatic rifle was introduced in 1885. The M-16 automatic rifle was designed in 1956 and has been used by the military from 1964. A civilian version of the M-16 is known as the AR-15, the AR-15 moniker recognizes the first manufacturer of this style of rifle and is generally used to reference all rifles of this style. Most AR-15 rifles are semi-automatic centerfire rifles. The AR-15, and substantially similar variants manufactured by numerous companies, has been manufactured and sold to civilians for many years.
The ammunition feeding device of an AR-15 style rifle, commonly referred to as a magazine, is used to house ammunition fired by an AR-15 style rifle. The magazine is typically held in an AR-15 style rifle by means of a magazine catch. The magazine is retained in an AR-15 style rifle by the catch until a button is depressed, which releases the magazine.
In recent years there have been many new laws and regulations that apply to the civilian owned AR-15 style rifles. There have also been laws written specifically to address the loading and unloading of an ammunition feeding device or magazine, into an AR-15 style rifle. One such law specific to the loading and unloading of a magazine has called for the disassembly of the firearm action of an AR-15 style rifle before one may release a magazine retained in the AR-15 style rifle. The law describes the process of releasing a magazine by means of removal of the rear takedown pin, thereby allowing the upper receiver to be lifted upwards and away from the lower receiver using the front takedown pin as the fulcrum, thus disassembling the firing mechanism, before the magazine may be removed.
The institution of this and other laws has created an increased need for separation of the two halves of a firearm, by means of pivoting about the front takedown pin. This law has created the necessity for a device that restricts the removal of a magazine until the firearm action has been disabled by virtue of the separation of the upper and lower receivers. The present invention is intended to increase ease and efficiency of removing a magazine while being compatible with all variants of the AR-15 style rifle. As gun-related laws continue to constrain gun use it is expected that this invention will become increasingly valuable as it becomes an even more important part of a gun enthusiast's approach to keeping his/her guns legal.
The present embodiments function is to restrict the removal of a magazine until the action of a firearm is disassembled. Upon disassembly the magazine will become free from the AR-15 style rifle automatically. This process is different from the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,756,845 by C. Harris, which describes a method of restricting the removal of a magazine until the action of an AR-15 style rifle is disassembled and a button is depressed. This alternate approach is difficult, cumbersome and does not fit on all AR-15 style rifles. The present embodiment is unique, being designed to automatically release a magazine the moment when the action is disassembled, as well as being designed to fit more variants of AR-15 style rifles by keeping its assembly clear of typical variations in AR-15 style rifle designs.
The present embodiment is held in place by means of a block fastener passing through an oval block and attached to an anchor. The anchor is fixed on the lower receiver. The main body is then attached to the anchor with an anchor pin. The main body pivots about the anchor pin and is sprung by means of a main body spring, which is retained in the main body spring cavity. The main body moves toward or away from the center mass of the weapon when the upper half of the weapon is moved away from the arresting face. This main body has a catch attached that is retained in the main body with a catch pin. The catch pivots about the catch pin, being held in sprung position by the catch spring and catch fastener.
While the aforementioned embodiment is considered a preferred embodiment, an alternate embodiment could consist of differing lengths of the main body with an arresting face, catch and catch fastener, and additional embodiments are contemplated that do not deviate from the central inventive step described in this application.
Another alternate embodiment may be created removing the spring between the anchor and main body and placing that spring on the catch between the lower receiver and the catch, using the sprung catch to push the catch and main body. One could also easily adapt this into alternate embodiments in order to fit on other weapon systems such as AR-10, Armalite, AERO, Bull Pup and other variants that can have their action disassembled in a similar way. These alternate embodiments are incorporated into this application and are considered part hereof.